It's All About Timing, Isn't it?
by Atomic-Whale
Summary: "In any case, it was only a dream right? It wasn't an important one anyway if I can't remember it...," this wasn't enough to fool him for he was determined to figure out what her dream was. Revealing a devious toothy grin he scooted closer to Maka. My first attempt at a SoMa fanfiction so comments and reviews are warmly welcomed! Just some SoMa fluff (for now)!


The air was scented with autumn leaves, a crisp coolness could be felt through the meister as she adjusted the scarf around her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a concerning glance from her weapon. He was carrying two bags of groceries in his arms and stood tall compared to his meister. She couldn't help but take the opportunity to admire the physical features of her best friend. Hair as white as snow yet styled to appear fierce with a black headband tucked neatly into place to keep any stray hairs from his face. His eyes a deep crimson red that sparkled when excited. Those eyes often made Maka's knees go weak when he gazed at her and then added that toothy grin of his that she loved so much. Soul's smiles, smirks, and laughs always made her happy despite the occasional Maka Chop that follows the action. Tall and toned, Soul Eater was a sight to behold as his jacket caught the wind and revealed a sliming orange shirt Maka had bought him for Christmas. Her eyes continued to scan Soul's body, sudden thoughts began to swirl within her mind as she glanced at Soul's mouth. Heat sudden surged into her cheeks as she tried to regulate her heartbeat. Glancing at his chest, her eyes slowly made their way to below his waist.

_"This isn't right! He's my weapon! My best friend and roommate! I-I shouldn't be thinking these things!... But...I wonder how..."_

"Maka?"

_"Oh shit..."_

"What are you looking so intensely at?"

Maka could feel the heat in her cheeks increase as she met eyes with him. They were dancing with curiosity and his lip curled into a smirk exposing a set of pointed teeth. He set the bags of groceries down by his feet and took a step closer to Maka. Leaning his head down, Soul was now dangerously close to Maka's lips. She took a sharp breath as he smiled down at her. Her nostrils filled with Soul's sweet scent, she could even taste it on her tongue. Soul's scent was similar to the ocean breeze and captivated Maka.

_"I can't move...my heart feels as if it's about to jump out of chest and into his arms!" _

"Maka," her heart accelerated at the sound of her name, "it's uncool to blush so much." Raising a hand he caressed her cheek and smirked, "Although, it is cute that you turn that hue of pink just by looking at me. Especially since I caught you checking me out. Is...there something you want Maka?" She could feel the tips of his lips graze by hers as he spoke. A shudder ran though Maka's body as Soul continued to tease her. She tried to command her body to step back and give him a chop he'd never forget, but for some odd reason she was rooted to the ground and into this very moment. Clenching her fists together she gathered up the courage to do her next action. She leaned in a millimeter closer so that her lips lightly touched his. Her body trembled as she spoke, " Soul, is there something _you _want?" Then, without giving him a chance to reply she placed her hands on his chest, pressed onto him, and kissed him. She smiled as Soul gasped when she parted his lips and with the tip of her tongue licked them. As she deepened the kiss Soul slowly began to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to his body before she could stop. A low moan escaped from him as he felt her bite down on his lower lip that sent heat and desire coursing throughout her body and to her loins. Maka wanted to hear more sounds like this from Soul and she wanted him in every way possible. Soul's hands went from Maka's waist to her thigh where he lifted it and hooked it onto his waist. In one swoop she was wrapped around him kissing passionately as their bodies began to intertwine. Maka pulled away from his lips to moan, "I love you Soul-"

"Maka? Hey are you awake?" She could feel a hand twirling with her hair and a familiar chuckle. As she slowly opened her eyes her vision was filled with Soul's eyes. She awoke to find herself lying on the couch with a blanket on her. Soul was sitting next to her and leaning down towards her. Smiling, Soul added," You passed out on the bike ride home, so I figured rather than waking you up you needed sleep." Warmth filled her cheeks, "It-it was just a dream...Soul, did you carry me up the stairs?"

"You're pretty light Maka, it wasn't too big of a deal. Besides, you are amusing to watch when you sleep. You...well... you kept saying my name." Maka eyes widened with surprise and her cheeks flushed. She could only image how embarrassing she must've sounded to him and hoping she didn't reach out to him like she had in her dream.

"Maka, what exactly were you dreaming about? " Soul eyed her with curiosity. He remembered her arms tightly around him as they rode home and how she slowly let her body relax onto his. Her breath on his neck sent tingles down his spine and when he called out to her to see if she was okay he discovered she had drifted to sleep. When she whispered or rather when she moaned out his name heat ran straight to his loins. Heart racing and head wondering he quickly raced back to their apartment. Carefully, he dismounted the bike and held Maka in his arms for a moment to admire her. She and him had both matured in the coming years and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she truly was. Her face so peaceful as she dreamed and her hair soft against his cheek. Soul cradled her closer and smiled as he thought of her wonderful emerald green eyes staring into his.

Once they made it into the apartment, he gently placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She smiled in her sleep and brought the blanket closer to her body.

"Wouldn't want my Maka to catch a cold... you are my meister after all." he whispered. Soul's heart melted at the sight of her but for the sake of keeping their friendship sacred he shrugged off the feelings he had for her. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he hears sounds coming from Maka. Curiosity was inevitable, so Soul took a seat on the free space of couch next to Maka's waist. Leaning down he was anxious to hear what she was mumbling about. He could only make out a few words such as 'you' and 'want'. Taking a chance, he leaned in even closer towards her lips in another attempt to listen to her.

"Mmm..._Soul_."

He took in a sharp breath as his heart beat faster and his cheeks began to heat up. "_What could she possibly be dreaming about? Why would she say my name with such passion? God, that moan...how much longer can I fight back my feelings?"_

"Maka?" Her lips looked so soft and beckoned him with more strength than he could stand. "_It's the perfect opportunity! All I have to do is just kiss her and tell her I love her. I can't stand this anymore! I want her, I want to tell her how much I love her. I could easily awake her with a kiss..." _ frantic thoughts filled his mind as he neared her lips. Heart pounding in his ears he quickly reasoned with himself, "_No! Cool guys wouldn't kiss a girl while she's asleep just for their own satisfaction. No, if she doesn't feel the same way I could ruin our relationship.. I don't want to mess things up!"_ Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers through her hair and twirled the ends in his fingers.

Some time had passed between the two as Maka contemplated whether or not to be honest with Soul and reveal her true feelings for him. However, she also feared rejection and damaging the relationship they had now. Remembering her dream, she wondered if she had the will power to display her love for him but instead decided against it due to its inability to agree with reason. Smiling she could only think of the easiest way out, "I honestly don't remember Soul. I was trying to recall the gist of it now but I can't." Soul backed away from her as she used shaky arms to sit herself up.

"In any case, it was only a dream right? It wasn't an important one anyway if I can't remember it...," this wasn't enough to fool him for he was determined to figure out what her dream was. Revealing a devious toothy grin he scooted closer to Maka. Internally, he prided on gaining such look of surprise from his meister.

"Soul? Soul what is it?" Maka was completely oblivious as to what the devious weapon had in store for her. Quickly he got on top of his meister and pinned down her arms, internally a surge of pleasure and excitement rushed through him. He leaned his head down to where his lips were barely against her neck and near her ear as he cooed, "If you can't remember then I'll have to make you remember Maka. Because a cool guy like me can sense when his meister is lying to him." His breath sent chills down her spine and for a moment she was paralyzed in the moment and could only wonder what her weapon would do next. The pressure of his body on hers was overwhelmingly sensational as she closed her eyes and took in his scent that she adored so much. How desperately Maka desired Soul to press his lips onto her neck and kiss her everywhere and anywhere he desired. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and hold him close to her body without any distance. Blushing she couldn't help but think of the things she would love to do to Soul should he love her as much as she loved him. Tensions were growing between their bodies as both desired one another but none able to make the first move. Sliding one of Maka's wrists into the other hand, Soul held together her wrists as his other hand made its way along her curves to her waist slightly lifting her shirt. A shudder escaped her body as she could feel his hands feeling her. No once of strength of hers could go towards fighting off Soul, not that she wanted to fight him off anyways. Smirking, Soul ran his fingers along her waistline and amused himself with the little gasps that came from his meister. Bringing his lips back over to hers he lingered for a moment only to slowly make his way down to her stomach and dared to even go a hair lower, just above where her skirt began. Gently, he pressed his lips onto her skin and restrained himself from becoming aroused when a soft moan escaped Maka's lips. He slowly made his way over to a side of her, still pressing his lips ever so gently along her skin as he took in ever moan and gasp Maka made. He yearned to hear all her noises and wanted to have her right there but kept a calm face on the outside while his soul was going crazy on the inside. Lips against her side Soul spoke, "Maka, you know I always wondered how ticklish you were." Eyes wide open Maka realized the cruel trap that had been set for her and tried to wiggle away but it was too late! Soul began to tickle her sides and laughed at her feeble attempts to escape. She wiggled her body in an attempt to get out from under him and tried to pry her wrists free from his grasp. Laughing she gasped, "Soul! Oh-okay Sou- hahaha p-p-p-please! S-stop! I-I'm begging you!" Soul's eyes softened as he could see she truly wanted to be free and a smile melted onto his face. It was in this moment of weakness that Maka gained the edge she needed and quickly got her wrists free and grabbed hold of Soul with her arms and legs to push him over the couch so she would land on top of him. A loud thud echoed the apartment on impact.

"_OW! _Geez Maka! Uncool!" Rubbing the back of his head his pain was interrupted by her giggles. His eyes shot open as he realized she was on top of him and dangerously close to his face now. She allowed her body to rest on his as she exposed a smile that set Soul's teeth on edge. Out of sheer curiosity she slightly wiggled her hips against Soul. Heat rushed to his loins as he blushed, "M-Maka..."

"It's payback time Soul," she kissed his cheek gently, "You were bold to think you could tickle me and not pay the price. Now...how should I punish you?"

A sharp gasp escaped from Soul as his mind reeled with the fantasies he's had about him and Maka and Maka asking him that very question. In an attempt to remain cool he replied, "Wow Maka, you must really like me to flirt with me this much. How cute." Taken by surprise Maka retorted, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Soul! We're partners, nothing more." A sharp pain sliced through Soul's heart as the reality hits him hard, Maka notices his face fall at the remark and wonders if she's made a terrible mistake. Placing a hand on his cheek, Maka's eyes softened as she softly said, "Soul, I didn't mean-"

"Maka, it's alright. I know we're partners and I am your weapon. I would do anything for your happiness." Sitting up he gestured for her to get off and she obliged. Getting to his feet he helped her up and flashed her a set of pointed teeth.

"I'm going to lied down for a bit. It's your turn to cook tonight so just let me know when dinner's done." Pivoting on a heel he walked towards his room giving her a lazy wave. Dumb folded, Maka stood there feeling the butterflies in her stomach still frantically flapping.

"Might as well start dinner then." she sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

Soul flopped onto his bed and turned his head towards the window. The stars in the sky were sparkling and the moon shining bright.

Soul's POV

The bed covers are so soft, they feel cool against my warm skin. So close! I could've kissed her right then and there...but she made it clear that all we are...is partners. I rolled over onto my back and looked at my ceiling. I wonder if there is another way that I could tell her I loved her. Perhaps if I...no that would be so cheesy it would be on the verge of uncool. But, Maka loves when I play the piano for her so if I were to compose a piece just for her...that's it! I will write Maka a song that will express my feelings for her! Jumping out of bed I made my way over to my desk where I stored my sheets of music. Pen in hand I closed my eyes and listened to the melodies in my mind of whenever I see Maka. I know it's cheesy beyond belief but when I see her my mind plays a melody that just adds to the mood sometimes. Before I knew it I had finished a page of her song and the notes were still ringing clear in my mind. I decided to take a quick break and went to lie back down. The weight of my eyelids grew heavier and the flashing images of the one I loved filled my mind_. Maka, you're so beautiful. You're not a flat-chested bookworm... I only said those things to put myself into denial of how I really feel about you. You're intelligence is actually one of the things I'm most attracted to. Your eyes...I could get lost in them for hours. Lord Death, that smile you give me when you're happy just takes my breath away! And when you're reading and resting your head in my lap, you tend to drift off into a deep sleep. You probably don't realize that I hold you in my arms as you sleep and slowly drift off with you. Your heartbeat is nearly in sync with mine... Maka..."_

I hear a faint voice and can feel a gentle touch that pushes the bangs from my eyes. My eyelids are so heavy I can't open them. I can feel someone so close to me and the scent...I know that sweet smell.. Maka. Before I can open my eyes I feel something soft and warm against my lips. So sweet... the feeling of sparks lingers on my lips for a little longer until it suddenly vanishes. I flutter my eyes open only to see a pair of stunning eyes glancing down at me.

"Maka!" A hand shoots up to my lips as my mind begins to process what just occurred. She kissed me...she really kissed me. But I thought we were just partners? Or is it okay for partners to kiss? I can feel my face grow hot, keep it together Soul! Calm down your heart and say something! She's looking right at you!

"Did you just-"

"Soul, I-I'm sorry. You just looked so peaceful and you weren't waking up when I called your name...So I uh..." She lowered her glance to her hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "I-I just thought maybe you'd wake if I..well.. you know.."

"Oh I see, no worries I don't mind at all Maka." Oh Death! I am hopeless... there's no hiding it any longer. I have to tell her. She's made the first move now it's up to me. I placed a hand on her chin and raised her face so her eyes met with mine. Staring deep into her eyes I glanced briefly at her lips hoping she would take my hint. The closer we got the more I could feel my heart accelerate as her eyes sparkled at me. This is it!

"Soul... I.."

"Maka." I breathed. So close, I can feel the warmth of her lips as they began to touch mine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP! The obnoxious sound of our fire alarm filled the apartment. Quickly, Maka pulled away from my lips just as I was leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh no! Is that smoke?! I forgot to turn off the burner!" Scrambling off my bed she flew into the kitchen. Growling I frowned, "Dammit! This isn't cool!" Slowly I got out of bed to help my meister turn off the alarm since she couldn't reach it.

"Soul! Hurry! I can't take much of this noise!" Maka yelled. She was standing on her toes in an attempt to turn the damn thing off.

"Yeah yeah I got it!"

* * *

**Reviews and comments are warmly welcomed! I'm not sure whether or not to continue this story or to call it good and have it be a one shot story. It's all up to you my readers, the fate of this story is in your hands! I hoped you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
